Keep Your Eyes Open
by tyrahnylewisofS.U.N
Summary: "War can be pain, or punishment. Or both. But the point is not to cry when the bombs drop, and when the people start dying. The point is that your strong enough to face it head on." Dark! WW2 AU. Rated M for violence, and some disturbing scenes.


**So, i got this idea at the tournament. Those of you who are history buffs, this is the story for you. I rated it M because it has some disturbing scenes.**

* * *

"_Will Germany, human name Ludwig Beilschmidt, stand for the reading of the punishment. " England ordered. Germany, who was lifted up forcefully by America, hung his head in anger._

"_You have no right to objection. You may not speak against, without a punishment. Our word is final. You will fulfill your punishment fully, even it takes you a million years. You may not complain, You may not object, and it will be held against you until fulfilled. You may not make alliances to break your punishment." England read, face rather disdain. "You are to repay the war debts to France, which, that will keep you busy for a long time. Large plots of land will be taken from you, and all countries under your control will be given full independence will not be allowed to ally themselves with you. Finally, all trade will be cut off, foreign and within your region."_

_Germany's eyes widened, half with fear, half with shock, "But, my people will be in poverty for their life! Maybe even for generations!"_

"_You have no right to object." England deadpanned. _

_America released Germany, and approached were England stood. He grabbed her hand, and England tried to pull it away. "C'mon." he whispered. "They'll love this. It's just a show, for the officials, for the cameras, and think about our people. They need to know at least some nations can agree with each other and ban together after a war."_

_England nodded, and reached out for America's hand. He held it up high, "We have also made an agreement. So, no one is left behind. We, all of us, will form a league. A league of nations. To communicate, and to build stronger relationships. That is a part of the treaty as well. So, all of you. I have a question. Are you ready to stop war?" America said dignified. Everyone clapped._

_All except for Germany, who smiled at the floor. Revenge was in his eyes, a smirk, a glare at America and England. _

"_War is FAR from over."_

* * *

England screamed as a bomb almost tore off her arm. She felt the impact, the cries of her people, and then want to help. But, at the same time, she felt hopeless. America did not want to get involved, and France wouldn't help. France hated her after all. Her brothers had abandoned her, and she was alone.

She ran as fast as she could to get to the shelter, but was forced to the ground as another bomb collided with the land in front of her.

She stood, but saw that her left arm was torn off. The rest was a blur. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen, or the loss of blood, but England felt like she was going to fall to the ground.

She fell into the water, and saw the lights of bombs colliding above ground.

They reminded her of the stupid fireworks America puts on display to celebrate his independence.

If only America was here now. He would save her. Pull her out of the water, and help her.

She opened her mouth to laugh at her own uselessness, but the water filled her lungs to the brim. Before she knew it, she drowned in her own misery, which looked a lot like water.

* * *

"So, your just going to stand there and listen to that?" Canada asked, frowning at her brother.

America frowned, " Look, I don't like hearing that as much as you do, but Mattie, my people are in a recession."

"I know, but do you wonder if England's dead?" Canada sighed.

America looked out the window. "Mattie, nations don't die."

"Al, they can if all their people die out." Canada informed. "And at the rate of that bombing spree, the Germans are going to destroy her"

"I know," America frowned. "But I can't get involved with this war. It will kill my Economy, or at least what's left of it."


End file.
